


Savage

by AngeliaLigo



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeliaLigo/pseuds/AngeliaLigo
Kudos: 16





	Savage

阴暗、潮湿，地下室里，一切都暗无天日。  
李东海终于苏醒过来，他不知道白天黑夜，不知现在是几时几分，只有头顶的灯昏暗地闪着。  
干涩的嘴唇有些苦，身上青青紫紫的痕迹都在提醒着他，他是被做晕过去的。  
那个男人，那个如神祇一般的男人，却做着这样见不得人的勾当。  
冷笑一声，动了动手，锁链的声音一下一下，脚上的脚链捆在墙角，他跑不远。  
门就在一只手开外的地方，但他无论怎么挣扎，都够不到。  
除非，那个男人走进来。  
双手因为长期的束缚几乎快要废掉，男人在他的手腕上拴上的镣铐像是终极的禁锢，提醒着他。  
“你的全身都是我的，没有我的允许，你连抚摸自己的资格都没有。”  
男人的声音如恶魔，如梦魇，如炼狱，一句一句刻印在李东海的身体里。比起肉体上的痛苦，他更恐惧这样精神上的折磨。  
他不是没有想过自杀，但是他不敢。  
李东海承认，自己不是什么奋不顾身的勇士，更不是什么无所畏惧的忠贞之人。男人对他做的事，不过就是一次又一次粗暴的性爱，把他做晕过去，帮他清洗好身子、换上他给他准备的衣服，丢在这个地下室里。  
李东海跪在地上，无措地哭了。他的边上是个铁笼，叫嚣着让他注意，那本该是他应该去的地方，但是男人没有这么做。  
我应该感谢他吗？李东海苦笑。感谢他还给自己半径五米的自由。  
桌上的饭还温热，一开始李东海很抗拒，不吃不喝地反抗。但是男人并没有一丝怜悯。他居高临下地在他身上肆虐，看着他哭喊不出声音，咬上他的颈。  
“还要多久你才能明白，没有人会来救你。”  
“你是个懦夫，李东海，你不敢寻死。”  
身上的力度没有减弱，一下一下。身体比大脑先承认适应，快感蔓延在他的全身，他想呻吟，却喊不出声。  
那夜之后，男人给了他一顿饕餮。  
李东海狼吞虎咽地补充着食物和水分，久旱逢甘霖的幸福让他忘记了自己被囚禁。男人坐在桌边，看着他满足的模样，站起身从背后拥住他，轻笑着抚了抚他的发丝。  
“你看，这不是适应得很好嘛？”细密的吻落在李东海的脑后，他的头发刚被男人打理过，柔软又好闻。  
李东海闭上眼。  
是啊，既然得不到拯救，那不如在地狱里享乐吧。

粗暴的踢门声把李东海惊醒，头顶的脚步声嘈杂又纷乱，“Clear”的声音让他头皮紧绷。  
有人，来救我了吗？  
会有人，来救我吗？  
李东海拖着锁链，一下一下地挣扎着向门口爬。前夜的男人格外粗暴，像是知道什么大限将至，像是知道这是他们的末日。李东海哭叫着求他停下，换来的却是越发肆虐的刺激。  
“救救我……”李东海以为自己已经不会说这三个字，他发狠地挣扎着，从嘴里吐出的声音却像是给自己的低喃。  
他爬不动，腰部没有力气，只有满满的酸疼。手脚长期被束缚，早就使不上力。他自暴自弃地闭上眼，躺在冰凉的地面上。  
“这有个地下室！”他听到有人在门口大喊。  
门被粗暴地踹开，警察们看到他的样子：穿戴整齐、干干净净的漂亮男人。  
李东海睁开眼，无力地眨着。  
铁链被钳子剪开，终于获得自由的双手双腿却形同虚设。几个警员把他架起来向外走。  
他第一次知道，他被锁的地方需要走这样长的台阶。  
大门被敞开，很久没有见过日光的双眸受不了这样的刺激。他眯着眼，看一个人把一个男人戴上手铐，押进警车。  
“终于抓到这个变态了，呸。”  
“是啊是啊，一个多月了吧……”  
身边的警察们说着，李东海被披上一件毛毯，他紧紧抓着，却闻到了毯子上熟悉的味道。  
李东海有些愣神，站在原地。  
警员们的声音又破碎地入耳，“对啊，那样的油腻中年禽兽，真是不要命。”  
“油腻……中年……”李东海失神地低喃着。  
不是他，不是他，不是那个人。  
“这案子啊，李赫宰警官真是神了，年纪轻轻做局长果然是有理由的啊……”  
李东海忽然抬头，在人群里疯狂寻觅着，忽然，目光定格。  
被警察们簇拥的男人优雅宛若神明，他不时回应几句赞美，轻笑着，目光却黏在自己身上。  
看到自己看向他失神的眸，男人冲他挑了个眉，李东海僵硬在原地。  
警员们轻轻将他带到警车里，后座上，一朵玫瑰盛放着，鲜艳又夺目。  
透过后车窗，李东海又一次抬头，看着那个男人。  
“李赫宰……”李东海一遍又一遍的喃喃着。  
“是啊，李局可是这次救了你的人呢，要好好记住啊。”开车的小警员笑着，崇拜之意几乎快要满溢出来。  
救了我？李东海冷笑。  
“是啊。”李东海闭上眼，自己全身可都是他的痕迹呢。

李赫宰失踪了。  
全城都在慌乱着。  
所有相关人都被询问了，李赫宰办过的案子的幸存者们自然也作为相关人士被敲开了门。  
“没有，在那之后就没有见过了。”穿着红色衬衣的男人像一只漂亮的猫咪，衬衣的领口下是饱满的胸肌。他笑得温柔又慵懒，倚在门框上，手里还端着红酒杯。  
“好的好的，打扰了。”负责调查的女警察红了脸，抱歉着离开那过分豪华的门廊。  
棕木的大门关了一半，李东海又探出半个身子。  
“一定要好好找到李警官哦……”真诚又无辜，“他可是我的救命恩人。”李东海抿唇，眨眨眼。  
女警官痴痴地点头，看着门慢慢关上，转身感叹着竟然有这样好看、善良又关心别人的人。  
关上门的李东海倚在门上笑起来，笑容破碎、疯狂又满足。  
他终于对上那墙角传来的视线。  
豪华的客厅金碧辉煌，但是有光的地方就会有阴暗。最阴冷的转角处，是深不见底的走廊。走廊边放着一张铁床，男人跪在床上，手脚都被束缚着，嘴上贴着胶带。  
李东海端起桌上的另一只酒杯，晃了晃里面的酒，一步一步。  
“怎么样啊？”他笑着，“我们李局长还适应吗？”  
“铁链，束缚……你不是最喜欢了吗？”  
他像一只慵懒的猫，又像戏耍猎物的豹。  
他走到男人面前，放下酒杯，俯下身来，一把撕掉男人嘴上的胶带。  
漂亮的唇因为李东海的动作变得红肿，连带男人漂亮的尖下巴，也因为这突然的粗暴染上一层红。  
“装的还真好呢……我们东海……”男人轻笑着。  
李东海眯着眼，摩挲着他漂亮的下颌，揪住他的下巴，望着他殷红的唇，直接覆了上去。  
男人的嘴唇还肿着，被李东海狠狠撕咬。他也不反抗，仰着头，像是乖巧的宠物，张开唇任李东海掠夺。  
本是索取的一方，李东海松开他的唇时，眼里却是满满的春水。  
李赫宰轻轻地笑了。  
“做吗？”他伸出被束缚住的手，轻抚着面前李东海的胸肌。  
李东海小声地嘤咛，身体已经软了下来。  
李赫宰一个用力，把他压到了床板上,却被李东海翻身跨坐在身上。  
他轻轻前后动了下臀，“啪嗒”一声，解开裤扣。  
“开始吧。”


End file.
